Digimon 02 rewrite
by animemasterman
Summary: This is my version of 02.
1. Chapter 1- Return of the Digidestineds

**Digimon Adventures 02**

**Chapter 1- The return of the Digidestined**

**A/N: Is this original absolutely not I have seen many rewrites to season 2 of Digimon and while they all offer this certain charm to that makes Digimon for lack of a better word Digimon. In this version not only will the originals have a much bigger role, besides excuse makers, the characters development will happen in the series for all not just Ken. So without further stalling let's begin.**

**(TK POV)**

We've all grown up since our first time in the Digital World. It feels like we were just saying goodbye to our Digimon, I really miss Patamon, but unfortunately we had to say goodbye. After we defeated Apocalymon some things really changed. Mimi and her family moved to America, Matt started a band, and Sora spends more time at her mother's flower store. While other things haven't changed Tai is still obsessed with Soccer, Izzy is still impossible to understand and Joe is still trying to be a doctor. I haven't heard or even seen much of Kari since our adventure in the Digital world. I do ask Tai whenever I'm in Odaiba visiting Matt and my dad, but he says that she just needs her space for right now. Personally I think it's crazy to think that my mother and I will be returning to Odaiba I'll be able to attend school with her.

"Alright Mom I'll be back after school." I shouted as I was leaving.

"Ok honey, be careful and be sure to bring Matt over so he can have a decent meal." She shouted back at me.

I was walking down the hallway and I entered the elevator. There were two other kids in there with me, one was a girl with purple hair and glasses, the other one was a little boy with brown hair and seemed well mannered compared to the other girl who doesn't seem to understand personal space.

"Hi there you're new to this building correct." The girl asked me.

"Yeah, I just moved in today." I told her.

"Yolei, I think you should back off from him," The little boy told her, "He seemed really uncomfortable."

"But this boy looks familiar." Yolei, I guess her name was, said.

"I just have one of those faces." I responded back.

"No you don't not a lot of Japanese people have blonde hair." She responded.

"Well I'm only half-Japanese." I told her.

"I see you may want to walk with us to school." She told me, "There are some people who aren't ok with halfers."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm going to be meeting up with an old friend and walk to school with her."

"Alright just be careful." The little boy told me.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I told him "What's your name?"

"My name's Cody."

**(Kari's POV)**

Geez my brother woke me up late and not only that I've been having these weird nightmares. I'm in this strange world that has no light in it at all and whenever I'm there these strange creatures are trying to convince me to stay. I can't talk with Tai about, the others are too busy and Tk doesn't even live in Odaiba. I wish Gatomon was here.

"Kari, hurry up if you don't leave now you'll be late for school." I heard my brother call.

"I know I'm on my way." I told him.

**(Tai's POV)**

Geez that girl she has definitely seemed distant as of lately and she's been waking up in the middle night with a small fear in her eyes. "I really wish she'd talk to me about it." I thought. I was going to head up and have her go to school how she looked, but the doorbell prevented me. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Whatever you're selling we don't want any of it!" I screamed not even realizing who was in front of me.

"It's nice to see you too Tai."

I looked down and I saw someone I honestly wasn't expecting. Standing in front of me was a little blonde boy with a white hat.

"Tk, is that you?" I asked.

"Yep it's been awhile." He responded back at me.

"I'll say you look like you're doing well," I responded, "What are you doing here?"

"My mom and I just moved back to Odaiba." He told me.

"That's great, but you didn't answer my question." I told him, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was wondering if Kari and I could walk to school together."

Tk you have some guts asking the older brother to walk to school with their little sister. There's no way that I'm going to allow you two to walk to school together.

"Tai, who was at the door?" I turned to see to Kari coming towards the door, "No way Tk!"

"Hey Kari, guess who's in Odaiba?"

"It's good to see Tk."

"Same here Kari."

"Tai I think I'll walk to school with Tk." She told me my little sister said she would walk to school, by herself, with a boy. As they left for school all I could think was why; why did Tk betray me, and when did he become so much like Matt. I cursed myself for not seeing this coming.

**(Kari's POV)**

"So, you're back in Odaiba because your mom got a job offer writing for the newspaper?" I asked.

"Yeah the only one who knew I was coming back was Matt and you will not believe just how much I had to do to keep his mouth shut for this surprise." He told me.

"So that's why Matt always acted so weird whenever I asked about you." It was at that moment I made my mistake.

"So you were asking about."

"Not in that way Tk." I told him, "Hurry up or we'll be late."

We both took off running and when we were kids we were about the same in speed, but it's amazing what can happen in three years? He's not only got taller and faster, but his all-around aura has changed. He's almost like a completely different person.

"Kari you're falling behind."

"Just you wait Tk!"

I finally made it to school and Tk was there at the front gate waiting for me.

"I win," Tk exclaimed with pure confidence, "Hurry up or you'll be late. I have to stop at the main office."

"Be careful the principal is pretty strict."

"Thanks for the warning."

I left and went to my class.

"Kari it's great that were in the same class again." Davis, a friend of mine, said.

"Yeah Davis." I said, but just waiting to see if I would get another friend in this class.

"Alright class, take your seats we have a new student today." I quickly took my seat.

**(Davis POV)**

Kari and I are in the same class again and there's nothing better than that. This is going to be my year; I can just feel it.

"Alright introduce yourself." My teacher told this new guy with blonde hair, not many Japanese kids have blonde hair he probably dyed it.

"Hello there my name is Takeru Takashi, but you can all call me Tk." He said. Dyed hair and a nickname, probably his street name, he's definitely a delinquent.

"Alright," the teacher said, "How about you take a seat next to Ms. Kamiya?"

WHAT! He's going to sit next to Kari! What is this teacher thinking; it looks like I'll have to protect her.

"So, how was the principal?" Kari asked him.

"You weren't kidding; I was late for his meeting by five seconds and he already doesn't like me."

"I'm sure you'll win him over."

Do… Do these two know each other? I immediately thought. This doesn't look good. After class I went to confront this new kid.

"Alright Tj, who do you think you are?"

"Well I know I'm not Tj.

"Whatever Tf I want to know what your relationship with Kari is!"

**(TK's POV)**

I now knew why he was confronting me. He was jealous that I was close friend with Kari.

"Listen Kari and are just old friends." I told him, "You don't need to be jealous."

"I don't need to be jealous," He told me, "Kari's my girl."

"Your girl," I said, "Kari isn't someone you can call dibs on she's a human being just like the rest of us."

"Now I recognize you!" I turned and I saw the girl I met this morning, Yolei I believe her name was.

"What do you mean?"

"You're one of those kids who fought with those monsters three years ago and that monster online."

"What do you mean?" I told her.

"Don't try to plat dumb with me," She told me, "I was sending e-mails like crazy and I totally saw you mess during that time with the those pictures in the sky. In fact I have a picture."

She held up a picture of all of when we were all returning to the digital world and saying goodbye to our parents.

"That's you isn't it; the one in the green outfit." She said.

I didn't know what to do. Should I try to convince her that that isn't me? Should I tell her the truth? I didn't know. I was honestly trapped between Kari's overbearing friend and my neighbor, who is this close to finding out who we are. I was hoping for some type of escape.

"TK over here." I looked over and I saw my brother coming to the rescue, or at least I hope he is.

"Hey I know you; you're best friends with Tai." Davis exclaimed. I was surprised that he knew Tai, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised by the fact that Davis is wearing goggles.

"Yeah that's me; come on Tk we got to go." He said.

"Wait a second how do you two know each other?" Davis asked

"He's my little brother," Matt told Davis, "Now come on I believe mom's making us dinner."

"Ah… yeah sorry got to go." I told them.

**(Yolei's POV)**

That was too convenient; here I am questioning on those monsters finally finding my first real lead, and someone just interrupts.

"Man I wanted to talk to him about, his relationship with Kari." This kid next to me said.

"Kari has in Kari Kamiya?" I asked.

"Yeah that's her." He responded back. I was interested if he and she were childhood friends could it be possible that she knows something. She is pretty popular even with boys in my grade.

"Hey I want you to tell me everything you know about Kari."

"She's the nicest person you will ever meet always thinks about others and is the younger sister to Tai Kamiya."

"Anything else you know?" I asked.

"That's… that's all I know."

It was at the moment I lost it "YOU SAY KARI IS YOUR GIRL BUT BESIDES THAT SHE IS NICE AND THE YOUNGER SISTER TO TAI. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!

**(Matt's POV)**

"Matt, thanks for the save." He told me.

"Anytime little brother," I told him, "But what were those two talking to you about?"

"Well Davis, cornered me to ask me about my relationship with Kari." It was at that moment that I just lost is and busted out laughing, "The girl, Yolei, confronted me with a picture of us leaving for the digital world to confront the dark masters." I stopped laughing.

"You're kidding right?" I asked and all he did was shake his head. "Well this totally spoils the surprise." I said.

"Surprise," Tk asked, "What surprise?" We both entered his house.

"Welcome Back to Odaiba Tk!"We entered his small little apartment and everyone was there. Sora, Joe, Izzy, Tai, Kari, even both of our parents were there.

**(Tk's POV)**

"It's great to see you all again." I told everyone.

"Same here Tk." Sora said in her usual mother like voice.

"I just wish the circumstances were better." I told everyone.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"At school someone showed me a picture of us leaving to go to fight the dark masters." I told everyone.

"How is that possible," Tai asked, "Izzy, don't electronics not work around anything digital."

"That's how it usually is," Izzy told us, "Tk can you describe the picture?"

"It was still fizzy and stuff, but it looks like that can do some amazing things with some effects and digital editing."

"I see, I wonder if this as anything to do with what Gennai told me this morning." He said.

"WHAT!?" We all screamed at Izzy.

"You've been in contact with Gennai!" Tai screamed.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Matt joined.

Sora hit both of them upside the head. "Alright I was also a bit surprised that Izzy has had contact with Gennai," Sora said, "but that's no reason to yell at him."

"Izzy," Good old reliable Joe said, "What did Gennai say?"

"He said that the gate opened back up, but it wasn't natural like the way we all went."

"I see," Tai said, "Let's go and see what Gennai needs."

"One second," I said, "Mom, Dad."

"We understand." My mother said, "Just be careful and still close to your brother.

"Find out what's going and make sure none of those evil monsters come back." My dad said.

"Yeah of course we will." I told them, and we all got ready to leave.

"Tk," Kari approached me, "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong." I told her; thinking about what Davis said, 'What is my relationship with Kari? Are we just going to be childhood friends, or maybe one day something more?'

"Alright guys it's time to go back to the Digital World." Tai announced, "The digidestineds are back."

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. For me personally Digimon 02 now that I'm older is my least favorite of the series. A lot of plot holes, no character development except for one character, and it just don't have a good flowing narrative at least compared to the other seasons. Granted I don't hate it; however, there were always these minor nitpicks that I had with this season as well one of which was WHY WERE THEY HIDING THERE DIGIMON FROM THERE PARENTS; THE PARENTS KNOW ABOUT THEM SO WHY WERE THEY HIDING THEM. I'LL UNDERSTAND WITH THE NEW ONES A TINY BIT, BUT THERE WAS NO REASON TO HIDE THEM FROM THE OLDER ONES.

Anyways now that I got that rant out of the way let me know what you think of this story Favorite, Follow and Review.


	2. Chapter 2- Digimon Emperor

Digimon 02 Rewrite

Chapter 2- The Digimon Emperor

**(Tai's POV)**

I just couldn't believe it all eight of us were back in the digital world and from the looks of it nothing has changed; except for these black towers. We were walking around heading towards Gennai's house.

"This is weird." Kari stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's just we're back in the digital world." Kari stated, "Why haven't we run into any Digimon?"

I didn't even notice we were walking, but we didn't run into any Digimon. We haven't even seen a single Digimon the entire time.

"You're not kidding this is weird." Matt announced.

"Do you guys think everyone is ok?" Sora asked.

"Honestly Sora," I said, "I haven't a clue.

We continued walking and made it finally made it to the lake.

"I thought we were going to Gennai's house." Kari stated, "Why are we at a lake?"

"That's right," Tk stated, "You weren't with us when we first made it to Gennai's House."

"Well excuse me for being sick."

"Don't worry Kari," I said.

"We had a very similar reaction to this as well." Matt stated.

"Just get ready." Sora told her.

**(Kari's POV)**

We were standing in front of the lake and the others were just waiting; when all of a sudden stairs started to form and water was splitting. The others didn't react, but I swear I was going crazy. I didn't understand what was going on. Then the others just started heading down the stairs.

"Are you coming Kari?" Tk asked.

"Huh… ah yeah." I said.

I entered with Tk and we saw the others with Gennai, even Mimi was there.

"Mimi, how did you get here?" Tk asked.

"Well Izzy told me what happened and I entered over in America." She told him.

"Yeah, so Gennai what's going on?" Tai got straight to the point.

"Straight to the point as always Tai," Gennai responded, "Very well a couple months back the gate to the digital world was forced open and a person calling himself the Digimon Emperor came and started enslaving the Digimon."

"What!" We all responded.

"Enslaving Digimon some of the stronger Digimon tried to fight back." Gennai informed us, "Leomon Andromon and even Orgemon all tried to defeat the Digimon Emperor, but they were all enslaved."

"What about our Digimon Gennai?" Joe asked the question we were all afraid to answer.

"Well," Gennai said, "They're just fine I've been keeping them here until you all got here."

"Really where are they." Sora asked obviously excited to meet Biyomon.

"They were sleeping the last time I check which was just before you all got here."

I stood up and walked to the back room. I opened the door and-

"Kari!"

As I opened it I was greeted by my best friend Gatomon. "Gatomon it's great to see" I stated, "is everyone else awake."

"Yep, we're all up Kari."

I looked and I saw all of our partners Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Palmon, Gomamon, and Tentomon. Everyone else got up and greeted they're old friends that we haven't seen in years. The ones who I swear were most happy to see each other again was without a doubt Tk and Patamon. I wasn't there at the beginning, but I think something probably happened because out of all of us those two have the closest relationship.

"Alright," Tai shouted, "now that we're here all we have to do is digivolve and then kick the Digimon emperor's ass."

"Ah that's right" Gennai announced, "The Digimon emperor can somehow stop digivolution."

"How does he do that?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure," Gennai said, "Some other Digimon says that it's the power of his black digivice."

"Digivice," Tai said, "you mean he's a Digidestined and he's human."

"Correct, I don't know why he's doing this, but something tells me it's an outside source." Gennai said.

"So if we can't digivolve," I stated, "how can we fight him?"

"I was waiting for one of you to ask," Gennai stated, "follow me."

We followed Gennai down even further down in his house and there we saw three shadows we weren't expecting.

"Tai what are you doing here?"

"Davis, I was about to ask you the same thing." Tai stated obviously surprised.

Standing in front of us were Davis, a girl who I never met, and a little boy. I honestly was so sure what was going to happen. Gennai surprised us in the past so I wouldn't be surprise if he changed things up.

"Yolei and Cody, what are you two doing here?" Tk asked.

"That's what we would like to know Tk," the girl, Yolei, asked, "Where are we?"

"We went home after school to find these devices at home." The little boy, Cody, stated showing us what looked like an upgraded version of our digivices.

"This is going to take a while." Matt stated.

Gennai explained to the three where they were, what happened three years ago, and why they were here. Honestly it was the why that surprised me the most.

"You three are here to as digidestineds to assists as new ones because the older ones will not be able to gain this power." Gennai told everyone.

The older members that we fought Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon would no longer continue fighting. "What do you mean Gennai?" I turned and saw my brother obviously upset. "What do you mean we can't wield the new power? And I want you to look me in the eye and tell me why."

"The reason is not something that you will like. You have done a lot for the digital world, but you need to live your own life, and I will not be sending them in without any one with experience" Gennai stated, "Kari Tk will you help these three."

I looked at Tk, I looked at my other friends, and I looked at the new digidestineds. "Very well," Tk stated, "I will help out and join them."

"What are you doing Kari?" I turned and my brother was giving me a little push, "They're going to need you."

"But-"

"No buts Kari they'll need you and Tk's experience." Matt told me.

"If you don't go now you'll regret it." Sora said.

"Alright I'll continue the fight," I said, "but can you promise me one thing."

"What do you need?" Izzy asked.

"If we ever need your help-"I was interrupted.

"Don't even finish that sentence," Mimi said, "You really have to ask."

"Alright wish us luck." I ran up to Tk, Davis, Yolei, and Cody.

**(Sora's POV)**

I was honestly a bit surprised we wouldn't be fighting the good fight with Tk, Kari, and the other new ones. Not that I'm angry at Gennai, and I understand if we can't digivolve we can't win. If anything I'm surprised Tai is letting Kari fight without him.

"I'm impressed Tai," I said, "letting Kari fight by herself without your protection."

"I'm not as over protective as people say I am," he responded, "she's tougher than a lot of us give her credit for."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked as well.

"You sound like you know something we don't." Matt responded, "So what is it?"

"You have to promise me not to tell Kari I know this." Tai told us, and we all nodded, "Alright." Tai started, "Late at night I would check on Kari make sure she's having a good night rest."

"That's a bit creepy Tai." Matt stated and I kind of agreed.

"Just shut up and let me finish." Tai said and we quieted down, "I would look at her and she was obviously having a bad dream and she kept repeating don't take me don't take me."

It was at that moment we all looked scared; we all saw Kari as a little sister to us and if she was scared by something we all were scared for her safety. We weren't sure what to do, but we all knew we had to do something.

**(Tk's POV)**

The five of us were walking with Gennai. Davis and I were one group and Yolei, Cody and Kari were another. While those three were laughing and getting to know each other better; Davis and I just walked in silence. One of us had to break the silence so I decided to be the one. "Davis," I started.

"I'm sorry," he responded back to my surprise, "I was out of line earlier and if we're going to work together from here on out we better get along."

"OK," I started, "who are you and where that guy I talked with this afternoon is."

"It's still me; I just realized that I don't know why I got jealous or even why I like Kari." He said.

We continued to walk and got to know each other more. I learned that he has an older sister, and he learned about the issue with my parents. We really got to know each other and we were fast friends. We then arrived at our location and in front of us were eight Digi-eggs each one with a mark of one of our crests.

"Alright you five," Gennai announced, "Stand in front of a Digi-egg and see if you can pick one up."

Kari and I started first heading straight for the Digi-eggs with our crest on them. No surprise we picked them up with no problems. Davis Yolei and Cody went for the Digi-eggs of courage, love and knowledge and picked them up with little difficulty. When we did our digivices upgraded into what Davis and everyone else's did. When they did three Digimon appeared; which can only mean that there they're partners.

"What about those other three Digi-eggs?" Kari asked.

"Well there could be three more digidestineds that we don't know about yet or some of you may possess two." He told us, "If you want to try to pull them you're welcome to come back and try."

"Mine if I ask are you going to be leading us and giving us advice during battle." Yolei asked.

"No I will not I will give you updates, but in terms of strategy and battle plans you have to rely on each other."

'Good old Gennai' I thought.

"As for leading," Gennai continued, "that's for you to decide. Tai was the leader in the previous group, so should Davis who possesses the Digi-egg of courage lead as well."

"Me?" Davis sounded a bit confused, "I just got here. I don't know anything about the digital world."

"Very true, so maybe the one with the most experience should lead." Gennai said as he turned towards me, "Tk are you ready to step up and lead this new team?" Gennai asked me.

I didn't know what to say true I had more experience than anyone here and have fought with every villain we've faced, but was I really ready to be a leader. I looked around at everyone's faces and it looked like they all had faith in me, but I wasn't so sure what if something happens like our battle against Devimon. I don't want anyone here to go through what I went through.

"Tk," I looked down at my partner Patamon, "I believe in you Tk."

As always Patamon knew just what I needed to hear. I needed the confidence and thanks to Patamon I have it.

"Alright Gennai," I started, "I'll lead this team.

A/N: Alright this one addressed my other nitpicks with 02. One I didn't like how the older ones just were like we aren't needed anymore eh no big deal. I always pictured them accepting it, but obviously wishing they could fight with everyone. Then my biggest complaint Davis never struck me as a leader even towards the end of the series. Tk who was there since the beginning should have been the leader in 02 I just made more sense to me. Anyways I am accepting OC's if I do have three new digidestineds for the other Digi-eggs, and you can decide if you want the OC or should I let what happened in the series happen. Review, Favorite and Follow, and I'll see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon 02 Rewrite

Chapter 3- The Confrontation

**(Tk's POV)**

The older digidestineds left and headed back to the real world. While us younger ones discussed what we should do. As the leader I had to hear all the opinions and chose the best course of action.

"So, what should we do about this Digimon Emperor?" Davis's partner Veemon asked.

"We haven't met him, so there's the chance that he might not know what he's doing." Kari told everyone.

"That's true," I said, "when the seven of us first came to the digital world we weren't sure where we were or what we were doing."

"Seven?" Yolei asked, "I thought there were eight of you?"

"I was sick and at home when everyone went to the digital world the first time." Kari told everyone.

"Alright I believe you should all head home." Gennai appeared, "I would like to talk with Tk a bit more if he's willing to stay a little longer."

"That's fine." I said, "You all should head back home. I'll be back as soon as I'm finished here."

They all left and returned to the real world. As they all were leaving I noticed Kari giving me this look as if she was worried about me.  
>"Don't worry I'll be right behind you." I told her as she left. "Alright Gennai what do you need me to do."<p>

"Straight to the point," Gennai stated, "I need you for a solo mission. You'll be freeing some of our comrades and you'll probably face off against the Digimon Emperor."

I clenched my fist and looked at Gennai. "I understand," I stated, "you ready to go Patamon."

"Of course I am Tk."

"If you're going use Patamon's newest Digivolution granted by the power of the Digi egg of Hope." Gennai told me, "Just shout Digi Armor Energize."

I ran out and prepared to leave, "Digi Armor Energize." I watched as the Patamon I knew was transform into a horse with wings, golden armor and a white mane.

"I am Pegasusmon."

"Alright Pegasusmon let's get going."

The two of us flew to the location Gennai told me about and landed. We didigivolved and continued the rest of the way on foot. We found a good place to hide and got our first look at the Digimon Emperor. He had blue hair, a blue and grey outfit with a cape, and yellow and purple glasses.

"hehehe so much fun." He stated, "Who should I get to entertain me today? I know these three."

I looked at the three Digimon he got out and was surprised to see them. Standing a couple yards in front of me, in a miniature coliseum, was three of my good friends Leomon, Ogremon and Wizardmon. All three of them had this black ring around their arms.

"What are you three waiting for," he shouted, "entertain your Emperor!"

The three of them charged at each other attacking each other while all I heard was his cackling at this. I couldn't stand it anymore. I looked down at Patamon and we both decided to save our friends.

"Enough!" I shouted as I ran into the arena.

"Who do you think you are?" the Emperor asked me.

"Who do you think you are?" I responded back at him, "Digimon aren't some toys they're leaving creatures and aren't supposed to be used like this."

"Well you're interrupting my fun." He told me, "Leomon, Ogremon, Wizardmon take care of him."

"Patamon are you ready?" I asked my partner.

"Of course but I don't want to hurt our friends."

I looked over at Leomon and the others. I didn't want to hurt them either and if what Gennai said was true Angemon won't be showing up. If the power of the Emperor's Digivice can really prevent digivolution; then my upgraded Digivice should cancel his out. That's if the power is from his Digivice.

"Alright Patamon it's time to Digivolve."

"Ahh" Patamon screams, "I can't digivolve."

"Of course you can't you fool. As long as I have the power of this black Digivice you can't digivolve."

"I'm sorry Tk." Patamon said.

"Don't worry buddy," I responded, "you just proved my theory."

"Theory?" The Emperor said confused.

"Yeah that digivice doesn't prevent digivolving." I stated, "Odds are judging by the area it's these black towers."

"What?!" The Emperor said shockingly.

"And that reaction proved it." I stated, "Ready to go."

"Yeah." Patamon stated.

"Digi Armor Energize." I shouted.

"Patamon armor digivolves to… Pegasusmon flying hope."

"How is that possible," The Emperor said as he saw Pegasusmon, "Leomon, Ogremon, Wizardmon quit standing around and finish them!"

This I knew was not going to be easy. Taking on three of the toughest Digimon I know. Not to mention Pegasusmon doesn't have the offensive power of Angemon.

"Alright Pegasusmon I know you don't want to hurt them, but if we don't fight them we won't be able to bring that tower down."

"I understand Tk."

We started with Ogremon not really using any attacks just charged at him knocking him over. Then we moved on to Wizardmon.

"I'm going to have to apologize to Gatomon for this." I thought to myself.

Wizardmon sent out a thunderball and we countered with Pegasusmon's storm shower. It powered through and hit Wizardmon.

"Now the tough one." I said to myself.

I looked over and saw Leomon making his way over here.

"Pegasusmon it's one on one now. We don't need to fight Leomon." I told him, "You're faster than him we can easily make it to that tower."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

Then we took off flying directly towards the tower.

"LEOMON YOU FOOL!" The Emperor screamed, "HE'S GOING TO DESTROY THE CONTROL SPIRE STOP HIM!

We're almost there. We're going to make it. That was when we felt a sudden shock from behind us.

"What was that?" I turned around only to see Elecmon, "Elecmon you were here too…"

That minor distraction gave Leomon more than enough time to catch up with us.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

It was a direct hit and we fell to the ground. Pegasusmon didigivolved back into Patamon. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by Wizardmon, Ogremon, Leomon, Elecmon and the Digimon Emperor.

"Well who says that I can't play with my toys?"

I tried to stand up, but all that happened was that I collapsed.

**(Kari's POV)**

I was still at Tk's apartment waiting for him to come back. His mother and I were growing very worried about him.

"Kari maybe you should head home it's getting late." Ms. Takashi asked.

"I know, but I just can't leave yet," I told her, "he said he would be right behind me."

"Maybe you should head back in to see if he's alright."

"Yeah I'll be back later." I opened the gate and entered the digital world, to be more precise Gennai's house.

"Kari?" Gennai said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Tk?" I asked.

"Straight to the point Kari." Gennai stated.

"Where is he?" I questioned again.

"He's been captured by the Digimon Emperor." He told me.

"How did that happen?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I sent him on a solo mission to get information about the Digimon Emperor."

"You sent him by himself."

"Well no Patamon is with him," Gennai told me, "but there were simply too much for him."

"What do you mean too much for him?" I asked.

"Unfortunately several of our friends have been enslaved and so Tk tried to find a way to free them." Gennai said, "There were just too many."

"How many were there?" I asked him

"There were four."

"Alright then," I started, "I'll get the others and we'll go rescue Tk."

**(Tk's POV)**

I woke up in chains. I saw absolutely no light in the room I was in. I didn't my Digivice and didn't see Patamon anywhere.

"Well look who's finally awake."

I looked up and saw the Digimon Emperor looking down on me.

"So now that you're up you are going to answer all of my questions."

"Sorry not going to happen," I flat out told him, "you can torture me, put me through hell and back, even kill me but you will never get me to talk. Because trust me nothing you do to me will be compared to every mistake I made in the past."

"Heh we will see."

I was picked up and carried up into this arena. There I saw Patamon on the arena's floor.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I know one thing you can't stand and that is when your friends are fighting each other.

"You wouldn't."

He let out a slight chuckle, "Sent out Ogremon."

I watched as Ogremon approached Patamon. I knew that this wasn't going to end well Patamon isn't strong enough, but Angemon could handle him no problem. As long as that tower is still up he can't digivolve. I needed to find a way to destroy that tower.

"Listen to me Digimon Emperor," I started, "if you do what I think you're going to do I don't care what you will do in the future I will never forgive you."

"I'm not looking for your forgiveness. Begin Ogremon you will destroy Patamon."

**(Cody's POV)**

This whole day as been rollercoaster ride. When I went over to Yolei's house I saw her and Davis talking about things I didn't really like. I didn't really like the way Yolei was obsessing over the digidestineds, but I never thought that we would be digidestineds. The three of us were just sitting talking and the next thing we knew Yolei's computer flashed and we found ourselves in the digital world. Now we find out our leader, one of the first Digidestineds was captured by the enemy.

"So are we all clear on the plan?" Kari asked us.

We all looked at each other we were scared this was our first battle and I wasn't sure we would be able to win. Davis looked scared; Yolei looked like she didn't want to fight and I wasn't sure what to do.

"If you three are afraid I understand you don't have to go," Kari told us, "I brought you three to get some experience, but I can easily get the others as well."

"NO WAY!" Davis and Yolei shouted.

"Sure I might be scared, but as long as I got Veemon I know we can beat anyone." Davis told everyone.

"Thanks Davis." Veemon told his partner.

"And I may hate conflict, but this is for Tk he'd do the same for any of us." Yolei told everyone, "Besides I got Hawkmon I'll be fine.

"It's always a pleasure Ms. Yolei." Hawkmon told her.

I still wasn't sure; I want to help Tk, but I'm too scared. I don't want to fight I need something.

"Cody…" I looked up and saw Kari, "I know what it's like. Tk and I were around your age when we first went to the Digital World. We were scared and we didn't like fighting. That being said; we didn't like it when we saw injustice."

"I'm…" I started, "I'm ready let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Adventures 02 rewrite

Chapter 4- Our Time

**(Gennai's POV)**

I was alone in a room. The younger digidestineds were devising a plan to rescue Tk. All I could think was did I make the right call. Should I have sent someone else with him? Those were the thoughts going through my head, and I couldn't find the answer.

"Gennai," I turned to Kari, "we're leaving."

"Kari did I make the right decision?"

"I know you have your reasons, and I understand them. I just wished one other person went with him." Kari told me, "That being said I think you did what you thought was best and I'm not going to argue with them."

"Thank you Kari."

**(Yolei's POV)**

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well before we left I asked Gennai about the Digimon that captured Tk and he identified three of four of them." Kari told us.

"Who are they?" Cody asked.

"Three very good friends," Kari told us, "Elecmon, Ogremon and Leomon."

"So the plan is?" I asked.

"Our main mission is to rescue Tk and Patamon." Kari told us, "However I don't want to leave my friends enslaved."

"We understand Kari." Davis said, "We're going to save Tk and those three."

"Thanks guys I know this is a lot for a first battle, but I think if we can keep it to one on one battle we can win." Kari told us.

"Alright Kari tell us who we should face." I said.

"Well I was thinking…"

**(D.E. POV)**

I was enjoying myself. Patamon running for his life, Ogremon chasing after, and the blonde child forced to watch. It's a nice life and I'm savoring every minute of it.

"Master…"

I turned and saw the ever pathetic Wormon. "What do you want?" I yelled at him.

"Well master it appears more intruders have entered this area."

"What? And I'm just hearing about this!"

"They have just arrived master."

"They're probably friends to this guy." I stated, "Return him to the cell and get Elecmon, Ogremon, Leomon and Wizardmon prepared for battle."

"I understand master."

**(Tk's POV)**

I don't know how it happened, but I was happy. The others showed up now I just have to wait.

"Here you go."

I looked up and saw Wormon he tossed over a trey of food. Not questioning it I ate it all.

"Thanks," I said, "I have to ask, why do you follow the Digimon Emperor? You don't have a black ring on you, but you still follow him. Are you his partner?"

"I am not the partner to the Digimon Emperor, but instead to someone he's holding hostage." He told me.

"Where is he?" I asked, "My friends are here we can save him."

"He's not somewhere you can reach." Wormon told me, "Only I can reach him."

**(Davis's POV)**

I can't believe it. He said he'd be the leader and yet here we are rescuing him. Perhaps I should have accepted the leadership role, but who knows odds are Tk knows those Digimon and couldn't bring him to hurt them.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Everybody look out!" I heard Kari scream. We all dropped to the ground avoiding the attack as we all looked up we saw this humanoid lion with pants and a sword.

"I take it that's Leomon." I told Kari.

"Yep; it's time Davis." Kari told me.

"Alright are you ready Veemon?" I asked my partner.

"Of course I am Davis."

"Alright; guys we'll take it from here go on and save Tf."

"IT's TK!" I heard everyone scream. I knew what his name is; it's just a little joke that I hope he understands.

"Just go!" I told them. As they left I looked at Leomon and my partner Veemon, "You ready to go pal."

"Ready when you are."

"Alright," I stated. Before we left Gennai explained how the Digi-eggs worked, "Digi Armor Energize."

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon the fire of courage."

**(Cody's POV)**

I wasn't ok with leaving Davis behind, but I'm sure he can handle himself. We had to rescue Tk, and we were running out of time.

"Everyone stop," Kari told us, "it looks like our next enemy is here."

I looked over and saw a red and purple Digimon. It wasn't much bigger than Patamon.

"Kari is that?" I asked.

"His name is Elecmon," Kari told us, "he fought with us against Piedmon. Cody can you handle him?"

"Of course leave it to me and Armadillomon."

"Yeah," Armadillomon responded, "you two go on and rescue Tk."

I watched as Kari and Yolei ran off ahead. I was going to handle the enemy in front of me and follow after them, no matter what.

**(Yolei's POV)**

"Kari I got to ask." I stated as we were running.

"Go on ahead." She responded back.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to do one on one battles?" I questioned.

"Honestly no, but this is mainly for you, Cody and Davis;" Kari told me, "There may not always be times were we'll be around and you three will have to fight on your own."

"That is very true." We heard as we looked around and saw a boy looked around the same age as us, blue hair, and a weird outfit.

"Who are you?" Kari asked.

"Hello I'm the Digimon Emperor." He stated.

"Who do you think you are?" I stated as I was moving towards him, "You're enslaving innocent creatures that have done nothing to you. You claim to be their Emperor and you even have the nerve to capture a friend of mine. In case you can't tell I'm in a bad mood and you don't want to see what else I can do, so I suggest you tell us where our friend and maybe I won't kick you where the sun doesn't shine so hard you won't have grandkids."

"Watch what you say little girl." He told me, "you never know how dangerous a person can be." He said as he slapped me.

"Yolei!" I heard Kari and Hawkmon scream.

"You two will be my newest form of entertainment." He said as he snapped his fingers as two Digimon appeared from the shadows. One was green, carried a bone, and had white hair; I took that was Ogremon. The other one must have been the fourth Digimon that Tk was captured by. I wasn't sure what he was, but he looked like a blue scarecrow wizard.

"Wizardmon!" I heard Kari's partner Gatomon scream.

"It's really him." I heard Kari whisper, "but this is impossible.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Wizardmon was destroyed in the real world protecting myself and Gatomon." Kari informed me, "and when a Digimon dies in the real world they don't come back."

"That may be true for you," the jerk who slapped me said, "but because of my genius I have found a way to revive Digimon that have fallen in the fake world!"

"What do you mean by fake world?" I asked.

"Isn't obvious this world here is something of my own creation why else would I be invited here. I will rule this world as Emperor, but first I must eliminate all imperfection in my world."

"There's no such thing as perfection in the world," I stated, "the only way to have perfection is if there is only one person in the world."

"Exactly." He stated.

I couldn't believe it. He literally just said that he was going to kill us. I'm certain Kari and I weren't going to let that happen.

"I can't do it." Kari whispered.

"What did you say Kari?" I asked.

"I can't do it;" she said again, "Wizardmon is much stronger than Ogremon. You wouldn't be able to handle Wizardmon and I can't let Gatomon and Wizardmon fight each other. Out of all the Digimon in the world Wizardmon is the one that I just can't bring myself to fight."

"Kari…" I said.

"Don't worry Kari," I heard from behind us, "You don't have to fight him."

**(Kari's POV)**

I turned around only to see Tk standing behind me. "TK, how are you?"

"Let's just say a friend saved me."

"Who? How? You!" I saw the Digimon Emperor turn towards this worm like Digimon and whipped him, "Why must you always think on your own!"

"Knock it off." Tk yelled, "Kari see that black tower."

I turn my head and see the tower Tk is talking about. "Yeah I see it, what about it?"

"If you destroy that tower they will be free including Wizardmon." He told me.

"Alright I'll handle it." I said as I left.

**(Tk's POV)**

I know Kari and Gatomon can't fight Wizardmon. I had to get her out of here if she can destroy that Tower hopefully everyone here will be free.

"Tk, what are we supposed to do? Yolei asked me.

I looked at our situation. It was Ogremon and Wizardmon against Hawkmon. We had to do something and looked like I'll have to fight. "Alright Yolei you and Hawkmon handle Ogremon." I told her.

"What about Wizardmon? Do you have Patamon?" She asked.

"No… unfortunately he's still in the possession of the Digimon Emperor. This is why when Cody or Davis show up I want you to tell them to go find Patamon."

**(Yolei's POV)**

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to hold off Wizardmon until Kari destroys that tower." Tk told me as he walked towards Wizardmon.

"Tk are you crazy. You can't fight a Digimon on your own."

"You know Yolei the day I met you, Cody and Davis it was my first day back permanently back in Odaiba. After my time in the digital world I wanted to get stronger." He told me.

Wizardmon charged Tk and I turned my head to not see what happened. When I looked back up Wizardmon was on the ground and Tk had him in some type of hold.

"While I was away from Odaiba I asked my mom and I took all different types of martial arts. I can handle any normal Digimon."

I couldn't believe it here was Tk, someone who we came here to rescue, suddenly was able to turn around the situation and make it work in our favor. I'm honestly really surprise and at the same time glad that he's our leader.

"Yolei," I heard from Hawkmon, "I know you're impressed by Tk, but we have our own battle to win."

"Right I'm sorry Hawkmon." I said, "Digi Armor Energize.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Halsemon the Wings of Love."

We're going to win this. We'll beat the Digimon Emperor and we will bring peace to the Digital World. This is my promise to the original digidestineds.

**(Gennai's POV)**

It's been a few hours since they left to rescue Tk, and I haven't checked in on them. I'm sure they're all alright, but right now I'm looking to see if they're could be any digidestineds on Earth who could possibly could use the power of Armor Digivolution. There is one in France and one in the United States, but I have yet to locate the third one.

"Gennai…" I heard and turned around to see Tai of all people.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was looking for my sister she hasn't come home yet and I want to know why."

"I'm afraid Tk got captured and the others went to go rescue him."

"I see so that's why they aren't here." Tai said, "Gennai I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Kari has been having these nightmares as of late; she doesn't know I know what I want to know if the Digital World has something to do with it?"

"It may not be the Digital World, but you remember when you all followed after Myotismon."

"Of course I do." He responded.

"Well I told you about other worlds and it's possible that one of those worlds is reaching out for her."

"What do they want from her?" Tai asked me.

"I don't know Tai," I told him, "I simply don't know."

A/N: Alright that's where we'll end. You can probably tell, but I'm planning an all-out fight in the next chapter. I'm also building up the Dark Ocean as well as new members to the Digidestineds you all can probably tell who I'm picking for two, but I simply don't have an idea for the third one. As I have already said I am accepting OCs so anyone who wants to can submit. What I'm looking for is a character around Cody's age female and doesn't have to be Japanese. If you can help I'll mention you and even give you a little control what that character will do. Not full controls considering how this is still my story, but it'd be much appreciated. Anyway as usual Review, Favorite and Follow.


End file.
